Beginnings: The Prequel
by August 'roxy' Taylor
Summary: My spin on the LJ side. Lily is shy and seclusive, and James has never had a girlfriend in his life. What happens when they really get to know one another? PG for now, but may change soon. Chapter 8 is up!
1. An Angel of Content

A/N: Just to let you know, this story is MY point of view on what happened, and, thankfully, in my fic, the Marauders are most definitely NOT players. For more, read the summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (besides OC's), spells (except my own), or anything else you may recognize.

**Chapter 1: An Angel of Content**

Lily Evans took one last look around the sixth year girls' dormitory, scanning the room for any forgotten items. She would be boarding the Hogwarts Express in just under an hour, bound home for summer holidays.

"You know, Delia, I think I dread it more and more each year; leaving this place, I mean. I could live here my entire life, and be completely satisfied," Lily said to her fellow sixth-year Gryffindor, and best friend of six years, Delia O'Riley.

"Of course _you_ could. You just _happen _to be at the top of almost every class, and homework for you is a breeze! I, on the other hand, am ecstatic at the idea of two months of McGonagall-free vacation! Who could ask for more?" Delia said melodramatically. 

Lily only smiled at her reply.

"You know, Lily, I'd say you've got it pretty well made here. All the teachers love you, you're a bloomin' prefect, and face it, Lily, you're pretty high up on the 'Hogwarts List of Most Beautiful People'," Delia continued, taking a seat on here trunk.

Lily blushed slightly. She never seemed to notice that on many occasions, half the male population of Hogwarts made it a point to notice _her._

Lily was short, slim, and beautifully so. She was around five feet three inches tall, and had long, thick, wavy red hair. Her eyes were a deep bottle-green, and by far her best feature.

"I guess that's all well, Delia, but face it. How many real friends do I have? I can count them on _one hand_. I just, you know, need to feel … wanted." Suddenly realizing she had voiced her thoughts, she stopped. She could see the hurt on Delia's face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't undermining your worth as a friend, I just feel … incomplete, I guess." An awkward silence engulfed the two.

After a moment, Lily heaved up her truck and headed for the door. She couldn't help but notice how tired she felt. "So, are you coming?" Lily called back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The train was packed with people scurrying to find compartments.

"Let's hurry and find a compartment, I really don't feel all that well; I need to sit down, I think, "Lily stated.

After a few more minutes of searching, the girls remained unsuccessful. Lily's trunk was a huge weight on herself, even if she was dragging it. She felt very weak, and all of a sudden felt very dizzy. She blacked out for a second, all the while unbeknownst to Delia.

Someone grabbed Lily around the waist, and took her truck from her. Lily leaned against him for support, grateful for the help, although she passed out seconds later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! Sirius!" James called. "A little help, please?"

"Whoa, what do we have here?" Sirius Black smirked. "James Potter, saving a damsel in distress. Perfect little hero you make, James. You know, you ought to consider-"

Sirius, just shut up and take this trunk," James snapped.

"Where to, my putrid king?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "Oh yeah, you might want to explain to her what's going on, she seems a tad worried," Sirius said, pointing to a now-shocked Delia.

"In our compartment, Sirius." James turned to Delia and smiled weakly. "Everything's fine, Delia. I'll just take her over to our compartment, and let her sleep. Oy! Remus!" James suddenly called over his shoulder. Remus Lupin popped out from around a corner and looked at James inquisitively. "Grab Delia's trunk, will you? She and Lily, here," he said, gesturing to the unconscious Lily, still cradled in his grip, "will be joining us."

Without asking any questions, Remus hoisted up Delia's trunk and began heading for their compartment. Delia sighed, utterly confused, and followed.

James looked down at Lily Evans, fellow Gryffindor prefect; perfect, beautiful Lily Evans, and followed suit, carrying Lily protectively to their compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily awoke with a splitting headache half an hour later, and bolted upright. She soon regretted it. She lay back down, and realized what, or whom, she had been sleeping on.

"Ah, our Sleeping Beauty has awakened," James said the moment he noticed.

Lily sat up again, more slowly, and looked around, taking in her surroundings. "How did we end up here?" she asked no one in particular.

"Well, you uh, you sort of passed out, in my arms," James said sheepishly.

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly. "How did I end up _there?" she inquired rather angrily. Her face was slightly flushed. She quickly stood up._

"Whoa, sit down! You're feverish!" The place in James's lap where Lily had previously lain was hot to prove it. "Lie back down, get some sleep, and hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up." James said this quietly, but surely, as if her 'feeling better' was the most important aspect of his life.

Lily sat down, but made no moves indicating any intent to sleep. "Potter, don't think for one-"

James cut her off. "Lily, lie down. Please."

"Since when were we on a first name basis?" Lily grumbled, rather annoyed. But all the same, she did lie down; though on the other end of the seat, much to James's dismay. It seemed only seconds later when Lily's breaths became deep and even, signaling that she was asleep.

"Is she always like this?" Sirius quietly asked Delia a few moments later.

"She, well, she's, I don't really know how to explain Lily, but she doesn't make friends all that easy. She's rather protective of herself, I guess you could say," Delia answered.

"Sounds like a real shrew to me, if I ever heard of one," Peter Pettigrew spat out.

James shot Peter a death glare that shut him up right away.

James glanced over at Lily, sleeping soundly. Lily Evans. James had had a crush on Lily since his second year. Just one look at her reminded him why. To James, she was perfection. She was beautiful, smart, innocent, and pure. Sleeping, she looked like an angel from heaven, sent to shade his heart with a feeling of content.

Maybe he would do it next year. Maybe, just maybe, he would befriend her, and poor out his heart to this girl, this angel, explaining everything he'd every felt for her. He wanted to tell her, but feared, above all, Rejection. He didn't know if he could stand hearing, from Lily, that one word. That one word that holds so much power, it changes lives every day. He didn't think he could bear hearing one simple 'No' from his angel. His angel. Funny how he referred to her as _His_ Angel.

Sighing, James settled into a comfortable position, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: well, that's the first chapter. Review! Tell me what needs fixed, what needs to be done better, give me SUGGESTIONS! Btw, the next chapter should be out in a couple of days. I have it written, but I'm still working out the fine points. Remember, REVIEW! :) and I know it's short, but they'll get longer, I promise!


	2. Expected Runnings

A/N: Here it is, everyone! The second chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers, you four are great! 

**Zim**** the goth chick: This isn't really a love/hate, she just doesn't understand a few things about him. Sorry! I hope you like it anyway!**

**Love2write: I'm glad you liked it! Here it is … **

**Trashcan87: Thanks for the review, hope you like this one …**

**Grim Wolf: Thanks! I love reviews … (hint, hint)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 2: Expected Runnings**

"Lily Anne Evans! Get down here this instant!" Anne Marie Evans called up the stairs. She had just about had it with her youngest daughter. Every waking moment, she was, well, _not awake. She slept far too much for a young girl, in her opinion._

"_She's_ too lazy for her own good. You know, you really made a mistake with her, Dad. I have no _idea why she didn't turn out normal, like me," Petunia Evans, Lily's formidable, older sister, smugly stated._

A stern look from her father shut Petunia up straight away. "Petunia, I don't know how many times I've asked you to give up with your childish insults! She is your sister, and you had better begin treating her like one!" Jacob Evans began, his voice hinting that at any moment it would raise to a shout.

Seconds later, Lily appeared at the top of the stairs, leading into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, Daddy?" Lily asked as she took a seat next to her father. "You look a little upset."

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly fine," he replied. "How's my little Head Girl? Sleep well?"

"Jacob, stop babying her. Lily, our train to London leaves in a half an hour, so I suggest you speed things up a bit," Mrs. Evans said bluntly.

At this, Lily jumped out of her seat and rushed upstairs, breakfast forgotten. How could she have forgotten? Today Lily and her mother were going to pick up her school supplies from Diagon Alley, and she had ten minutes to be down those stairs and out the front door. Dad would need at least twenty minutes to drive to the station.

_'Wait, Diagon Alley … James! What if I ran into James?'_ she thought frantically. Lily tore through her closet, finally settling on a white button-down blouse and her favorite dark blue jeans.

Some ten-odd minutes later, Lily was rushing out the door, and was soon on her way to the train station with her parents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to the train station gave Lily some time to think. She had so many thoughts swirling through her mind, she felt it would take days to sort through them all.

Many of her thoughts, as of late, had been thoughts of one James Potter. To Lily, James was the one thing that put her in-balance life completely out of orbit. She had so many mixed feelings about him, and she hardly knew the guy!

She remembered her last train ride back home at the beginning of summer holidays only one month ago. It was now August. Lily didn't know whether to be angry at him, for acting as if he knew her, or to be thankful, for his help. She also couldn't help but remember how he had carried her trunk along with his own onto the platform, refusing to allow her to take it herself. He had walked with her all the way through the barrier, and wouldn't put Lily's trunk down until they had reached her parents. James had briefly explained Lily's little 'episode', as he put it, and suggested she get some sleep.

The one thing that had been eating at her, though, was the way he had acted all the while. The way James spoke, soft and soothing, even when Lily had acted as arrogant as she had, and the way his eyes never left hers when they talked was a bit unnerving. James Potter … 

Lily's thought process was brought to a halting stop as their car did the same.

"Lily, dear, do hurry a bit faster. We've got five minutes until our train leaves!" Mrs. Evans said hurriedly. They both said quick goodbyes to Mr. Evans, and raced into the station.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The train to London only took a mere half our, and before they knew it, they were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley, watching the bricks twist and turn, revealing the tremendous sight that was Diagon Alley.

Mother and daughter took no notice of the Alley's greatness, however. This was the Evans's seventh visit to Diagon Alley, and they had become quite accustomed to its wondrous aspects.

Their first stop, of course, was Gringott's. They  were soon out of Gringott's with a fresh supply of money from Lily's volt, and ready to shop!

"Lily, we don't have much time today, so we might as well split up. You can get your robes first, since you'll have to try them on, and I'll get your books. Meet me here again in half an hour." Mrs. Evans, as usual, had taken charge.

Lily handed her mother enough of her money to pay for her books. "Thanks, Mum. See you in a bit!" Lily said cheerfully as she headed off to buy her new school robes.

Just as Lily walked in the shop door, she spotted Sirius Black. The wheels in her head began turning quickly, and she soon devised a plan.

Dodging through the racks of robes, Lily managed to get within two feet of Sirius without him noticing. She drew out her wand, muttered a quick '_Amara__ Haro', and watched her handy-work take shape._

Sirius's hair had turned a sickly orange color, and had grown just a bit longer. It seemed to poke out at every angle. Lily couldn't stop herself from laughing, and was soon discovered by Sirius.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Lily Evans! Tell me, _dawling_, if summer has been treating you as good as you look," Sirius drawled melodramatically, mock-bowing slightly.

It was all Lily could do to keep down a fit of giggles. "Uh, Lily, what'd I miss?" Sirius did a three-sixty, trying to find the source of her laughter. He stopped abruptly as he spotted his reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Lily, you wouldn't be able to tell me who did this, would you?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"ME!" Lily shouted as she bolted out the door.

Sirius followed and was amazed at how fast Lily could run! He had a hard time keeping up with her, but he was determined not to let her get away with pranking a world-class prankster.

Lily, not looking where she was going, ran right into someone, knocking them over and scattering their parcels everywhere. Lily heard a crunch, as one of the bags hit the ground. She looked over, and blushed furiously, realizing it was none other than James Potter!

"Sorry … Sirius … hair … not watching …" Lily huffed, trying to catch her breath. James, surprisingly to Lily, didn't seem to mind at all. He just smiled at her, and was about to say something when Sirius ran up to the two.

"Lily Evans, you have this coming, you kineiving redhead!" Sirius bellowed. James could tell he was very angry. James jumped up off the ground, standing between Sirius and Lily.

"Move, James. She deserves this! Look at my hair!" Sirius whined.

"Come on, Sirius. Your hair looks better orange," James said slyly. "I think it looks rather becoming." He cracked a wide smile.

"I'll give her becoming, just moved over!" Sirius snarled. He was indeed very angry.

"Sirius, it's not that big a deal." James took out his wand and said a hurried '_Finite Incantatum_'. "Look, good as new. Go," James ordered.

Something suddenly appeared to have dawned on Sirius. "All right, Prongs, whatever you say," Sirius chortled, suddenly in a much better mood. He winked at James, and then gave him a knowing expression, walking off in the direction he came from.

"What the- Sirius!" James called, but Sirius had already turned a corner.

"Potter, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you." James's attention was jerked back to Lily. She was bent over, trying to pick up all his things.

"Don't worry, Lily. And please, call me James,' James answered as he stooped down to help Lily collect his parcels.

"Okay, James, again I'm really sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. I didn't mean-"

James interrupted her. "I told you, Lily, don't worry about it." James was chuckling by this time. "Look, everything's all picked up now. No harm done."

One of the parcels Lily was holding had contained three bottles of ink, which had shattered upon hitting the pavement. The ink was slowly soaking through the wrappings.

"But, your ink. I'll pay for it, here …" Lily said, reaching into her purse for enough money to replace the ink.

James slowly pushed her hand away from her purse. "I couldn't let you do that," he said softly. His hand lingered on hers for a few moments, and he looked deep into her eyes. They stared at each other for nearly a full minute, but Lily suddenly looked away.

"I, um, I have to go," Lily stammered, handing James his parcels. She started to walk off, but James stopped her.

"Lily … can you, um, what I mean is, can I … can we … get together … sometime? You know, and … do something?" James couldn't believe how stupid he must have sounded.

"Lily was quite shocked. This was the last thing she had expected to hear, and she had no clue what to say.

"Um, yeah," she started slowly. "Sure, James. I, uh, no wait, _you_ owl _me_, okay?" '_Is that what I'm supposed to say?' Lily thought._

Apparently it was, because the grin on James's face could not have been any wider. "Great, Lily, I'll do that," he almost whispered. He was standing so close, only she could hear him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then," Lily said, blushing slightly. She was all too conscious of James, only inches away. She didn't realize how quietly this was spoken.

"Yeah, I guess you will." James's smile never left his face.

"Well, uh, goodbye, James," Lily said, slowly turning around.

"Goodbye, Lily," James replied. He watched her walk away. He watched her until she turned a corner, and heaved a long sigh of relief. Her scent still filled the air around James, and it was intoxicating. He breathed deeply, and felt very content, and a little proud. James was usually very shy around girls, most especially Lily. The fact that he had mustered up enough courage to do that was a big achievement in itself, and he was slowly befriending Lily.

James took one last deep breath and began to walk over to the Leaky Cauldron, rather absentmindedly. All the while, that grin remained plastered to his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily couldn't believe that James Potter actually wanted to spend time with her! She couldn't help but smile. 

Suddenly remembering her mother, Lily glanced at her wristwatch. She gasped as she realized she only had ten minutes until she was supposed to meet her mother!

'_Oh well, that twenty minutes was well worth it,_' Lily thought to herself as she hurried to get her robes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well? Review, please!!! And give me suggestions on my writing structure, I could use that. :) thnx ppl, have a great day!  


	3. Of Matchmaking and Hawks

A/N: I am SO sorry, everyone! My computer crashed, and I still don't have a decent word processor. My hard drive was completely erased! This format might be a little wacked, because I don't usually use WordPad, so my apologies start now.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
fae: Thanks, and I wonder too ... I do have a little smidgen of an idea working, but nothing finalized. Hey, if anyone has any suggestions, I'm more than open to them!  
  
Snowlily: Thanks a bunch! Here's chapter 3.  
  
Grim Wolf: I try to make them 'cute', really I do! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Tapaidh Sidh: Thanks for that! I read 'Suspended', and it was great! We do think a lot alike!  
  
luv-jinxy: You are the first person to compliment me on the way I write! Thank you so much!  
  
jules182hprox: 'The Way You Look Tonight' ROX!! Everyone else, READ IT! (if you haven't already, that is)  
  
trashcan: Thanks! Reviews make me happy! They are absolutely inspiring!  
  
On with the story ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Of Matchmaking and Hawks  
  
No less than two hours later, Lily and her mother were back in the Leaky Cauldron, and ready to call it a day. They loaded all their newly-boughten belongings into two large bags, said goodbye to the few people they knew, and headed out.  
  
Soon after, they were boarding a train bound for home, when Lily's mother spoke up. "Lily, I noticed you speaking to that wonderful young man your father and I met at King's Cross Station. Is he one of your friends from Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
Lily blushed furiously. "I ... I guess so, I don't ... I don't really know him, mother."  
  
"Well, get to know him then, dear! He seems like the type of person I would want my daughter associating with. What was his name again? John? No, it was ... "  
  
"James, mother. James Potter," Lily corrected her, not realizing that a smile had crept to her lips.  
  
Mrs. Evans took notice, however, and smiled herself. "Could this be the workings of a crush, Lily?"  
  
Lily was so startled by this assumption that she nearly choked in the air around her. "Mother!" she finally spat out. "What ... where on earth did you get that idea?!"  
  
"Exactly that, Lily. Just an idea ..." Mrs. Evans said mysteriously. That smile stayed, though, much to Lily's dismay.  
  
Not another word was spoken after that, for Lily was deep in thought. 'What was she thinking?' Lily said inwardly. 'James Potter? Never! And I promised him we'd get together and 'do something', and that would do nothing but feed the flame, not hinder it! Why, why, why, why did I get myself into this mess? More so, how?'  
  
Soon enough, the train pulled into the staion, and Lily and her mother each hauled one of the bulky bags out of their compartment, and off the train.  
  
They met Mr. Evans, who quickly took both the bags from his wife and daughter. "Good shopping?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose so, dear. Our Lily, though, did a little more than shopping," Mrs. Evans answered.  
  
Lily squirmed a little, and blushed slightly.  
  
Mr. Evans raised his eyebrows. "And what, pray tell, did that include?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Lily just ran into a friend from Hogwarts, and they spent a few minutes catching up," Mrs. Evans said quickly.  
  
The look on Mr. Evans's face suggested he knew there was more, but had no intention of asking for the details until Lily was well out of earshot.  
  
Lily, through all of this, was utterly embarassed. She was grateful that her mother didn't know she had literally ran into James. She would never live it down!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to a tapping on her window. Lily jumped out of bed, thinking it was a reply from Delia. Liy had owled her and told her everything about her little escapade with James.  
  
Once Lily had opened the window, she sighed. It wasn't Delia's owl, and it definitely wasn't her handwriting. The name 'Lily' was written in smooth, flowing letters. She opened it, and sighed once more. It was from James. She began to read, and almost laughed out loud.  
  
Lily,  
  
I know w're not all too familiar with each other, and I really appreciate you agreeing to spend time with me. Remus is visiting relatives in Canada this summer, and Sirius just left yesterday with his family for a vacation in the States. I'm kind of itching for company.  
  
Don't get me wrong, here. I really look forward to seeing you, I'm just trying to explain-well, I just keep on digging down, don't I? I'll leave that at that.  
  
You're hooked up to the Floo Network, right? I was thinking-can I come and visit you tomorrow, on Saturday? That is, if you're not doing anything.  
  
Owl me, and let me know. If you want to, that is.  
  
Take care,  
  
James  
  
Lily sighed, and examined the letter a little closer. The lettering seemed a bit shakey, as if James had been nervous while writing it. He might not be so bad after all. She quickly scrawled a reply, saying that yes, she was on the Floo Network, and Saturday would be perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Friday sped by and before Lily knew it, it was Saturday. Petunia had arranged to spend the day at a friend's house, someone Dursley or other, saying something about not wanting to meet any of Lily's 'freak' friends from her 'freak' school.  
  
Lily had told her parents that 'a friend' was coming to visit, but conveniently for her, left out the part that her 'friend' was James. She didn't want any more of those looks from her mother.  
  
Lily was sitting in her living room when James arrived. He stepped out of her fire place holding two brooms and a quaffle. Lily groaned silently. She hated flying.  
  
James set his things aside, and dusted himself off. Lily giggled. There was soot covering James's hair, making his dark disheveled locks appear gray.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You look as if you've aged about fifty years," Lily commented. She stood up, walked over to James, and reached up to brush the soot out of his hair.  
  
"Uh, thanks," James muttered.  
  
"So, James, what do you have planned for today?" Lily asked, giving him a sweet smile. She took a seat on their sofa, and motioned for him to do the same.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could play a little quidditch. I mean, if you want to. Because if you don't, we can do something else ..." he said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"James, lighten up a little!" she laughed. She could tell he was nervous.  
  
"Sorry. I just, well, I'm kind of in new territory here. I don't have that many girl friends; in fact, I don't have any," James said. He chuckled in spite of himself, and visibly relaxed.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Evans walked in. She had an amused expression on her fact. "Hello, James. It's so good to see you again!" she said, giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Evans," James said, jumping up to greet her.  
  
"Please, call me Anne Marie. I'll leave you two alone, I didn't mean to interupt," she said with a sly smile, as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Sorry, James," Lily apoligized as soon as her mother was out of ear shot. "I think my mother's trying to play 'matchmaker'," Lily added with a giggle.  
  
"I don't mind," James said softly. He looked down at her, sitting on the couch. She was beautiful, more so when she blushed.  
  
"Um, about that quidditch, James ..." Lily began, blushing.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Quidditch." It took an effort for James to stay focused. "I was thinking, well more like wondering, if you would want to play quidditch. With me." That came out in a rush.  
  
"James, I'm really not that great of a flyer. In fact, I hate flying," she replied weakly, not wanting to let James down.  
  
"Oh." James was obviously shocked. He paused for a moment. "Why?" he finally asked.  
  
Lily looked up at James uncomfortably. "I'm, uh, kind of afraid of heights," she finally answered, a bit embarassed.  
  
"Oh!" James's mood visibly lifted. "Well, if that's the case, come on!" James grabbed a broom in one hand and pulled Lily along with the other. He wandered a bit until he found the door leading into her back yard.  
  
"James," Lily hissed. "What are you doing? You can't fly out here!"  
  
"Oh. Right. Any suggestions?" James asked, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"There's some woods with a clearing about a ten-minute walk from here," Lily sighed.  
  
"Come on, cheer up, Lily. You're going to have the thrill of your life!" James laughed at the expression on Lily's face, and motioned for her to lead the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as they arrived at the clearing, James scooped Lily up, and placed her on the broom behind him. "Hold on, Lily," James said, and raced upward.  
  
Lily threw her arms around James's waist and shut her eyes tight. She really hated flying.  
  
They suddenly stopped. James craned his neck to look back at Lily. He stifled a chuckle. Her eyes were shut tight, and on her face was a look of utter panic. "Open your eyes," he whispered.  
  
She slowly forced her eyes open, and gasped at her surroundings. She looked down at the treetops, and her grip on James tightened.  
  
"Lily," he gasped. "Not so tight!"  
  
"Sorry," she said, and her grip loosened considerably.  
  
James began slowly flying in circles. "It's not that bad, now, is it?" James asked her.  
  
Out of nowhere, a great hawk appeared, flying at them head on. Lily screamed, and James had to swerve to avoid it. In less than sixty seconds, it was gone and over with.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" James breathed. She didn't answer. "Lily? LILY!"  
  
Lily was falling, and falling fast. James, using his incredible flying skills, raced down at a ninety-degree angle, and flew just under her. As soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her and placed her on the front of his broom, facing her.  
  
He brushed her hair out of her face andran his thumb across her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.  
  
She suddenly flung herself at him, sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
James put his arms around ehr, steering with his knees. "I'm sorry, Lily. You're safe now," he whispered over and over as he slowly lowered the broom back down to the ground. They stopped, and stayed in that position for a good five minutes.  
  
Lily soom calmed down, and slowly pulled out of James's embrace. "Thank you, James," she said quietly, tears still creeping down her face.  
  
"Come on, Lily. I'll walk you home." James put an arm around her waist, and she leaned into him for comfort. They slowly began walking in the direction of Lily's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, I apoligize for the formating. None of the words I italicezed stuck, that's what I've been talking about. It will be fixed soon. Anyway, what did you all think? Review!!! 


	4. A Shoulder To Cry On

A/N: Sorry about that seeker/chaser mixup. I thought that the first book had clarified the fact that James was a seeker, but it was only the movie, sorry, guys! :( Anyway, I changed it a bit, to make it correct. Read on, and sorry it's a little late!   
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trashcan: Thanx a bunch! Here you are ..  
  
PVBookworm: Muchos Gracias! Glad you like my spin!  
  
jinxy: Thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list! I think you're the first one to do that! About the broom scene, well, I HAVE seen that quite a bit. I love them, but most of them are EXACTLY the same! So, mine wasn't a 'romantic broom ride under a moonlit sky' deal. I changed it for the better, I hope!   
  
Glumfrog: Thanx!!! love your story!  
  
Tapaidh Sidh: Thank you again! And thank you so much for pointing that out! That's an example of why I ask for reviews, without you guys I would be hopeless! I will get around to reading that, I actually plan to read it as soon as I finish adding this chapter! HEY EVERYONE! READ 'GRAVY AND PEAS' BY TAPAIDH SIDH!!!!!! Thanks, guys!:)  
  
Shorti: Merci! Love ya tons!  
  
jules182hprox: Thank you so much, for the praise! And I love your story! I've said it before! Here's your chapter!  
  
NOW, ON WITH CHAPTER 4!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 4: A SHOULDER TO CRY ON  
  
James and Lily turned the corner, and gasped. There, hovering over the Evans's house, was a single smokey green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The Dark Mark. Lily fainted.  
  
'That's twice,' James thought bitterly. He lifted her up, cradled in his arms, and carried her over to her front lawn, where aurors already scoured the scene.  
  
He sat down, and again laid her head in his lap. 'Not Lily. Not this angel. Not my angel,' James thought, angry beyond words. 'She doesn't deserve this. What has she ever done wrong?' Then and there, James vowed to hurt Voldemort deep, to avenge Lily's parents, for he only assumed the worst had happened.  
  
Roughly fifteen minutes later, Lily woke up. "James, what hap-" she began groggily, but suddenly recalled why she had fainted. She sat up, and looked at James. "James, please, come with me," she pleaded softly. "Maybe they're not ... " her words trailed off as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
James nodded, and stood up. He aided Lily in rising to her feet, and took her hand. Lily was trembling from head to toe, not knowing how long she could stand the suspense, how long she could stand not knowing. She glanced at James one more time, and nodded. Together, they walked into the front door.  
  
James sighed inwardly. There, on the living room floor, lay the corses of Anne Marie and Jacob Evans, both with looks of pure terror on their faces.  
  
Lily was crying silently, tears streaming down her face. She left James, and ran through the kitchen and up the stairs, into her bedroom.  
  
James followed her with his eyes, and went outside to consult with the aurors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily," James called through her bedroom door. He waited a moment. "Lily, please."  
  
"Come in," Lily said, in a voice very unlike her own.  
  
James opened the door slowly, and his heart broke at what he saw. Lily was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wallowing in her agony. He rushed over to her, sitting on the bed beside her, and took one of her hands in both of his. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Lily, I talked to the aurors." Lily's eyes flicked away, but she continued to listen. "It was Voldemort's supporters, Lily. Your parents were just another muggle family on their list." Lily pulled her hand away as if burned. James continued slowly. "They said their deaths were painless, Lily."  
  
Lily jumped off the bed, sending him a death glare. "What about my pain, James? You call this painless?" she yelled. She was about to crumple to the floor, but again, James got their first.  
  
Lily was crying freely now, and James just held her. He was, yet again, her shoulder to cry on.  
  
Some time later, James realized that Lily had fallen asleep. He carried her over to her bed, and pulled a blanket over her. He sat down on the single chair in her room, and soon he too was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around two o'clock that afternoon, James woke up, starving. He glanced over at Lily. James hated seeing her like this, so helpless and vulnerable. There was no way he could leave her like this, he had decided.  
  
Soon after, Lily awoke, and noticed James watching her. She felt horrible about the way she had blown up at James.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." The room echoed in silence.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes, Lily?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two stayed there, Lily lying in bed and James on the chair, for another hour. Suddenly, James rose. He walked over to the bedroom door, and stopped. He turned around and watched Lily, who was staring off at nothing in particular. He wanted so much to hold her, to comfort her, but she wasn't his to comfort.  
  
James sighed, and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a very long time. James began searching for something to eat. He finally settled on the idea of turkey sandwiches, and began making one for himself and another for Lily.  
  
After the sandwiches were finished, James slowly walked into the all-too-familiar living room. James released a breath he didn't even knwo he had been holding as he viewed the room. All evidense of the murders was erased.  
  
James walked back into the kitchen and placed the newly-made sandwiches on a plate. He trudged up the stairs, carrying their lunch, and slowly opened the door. Lily was still in the same position he had left her in.  
  
James entered the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the end of the bed, and began to eat. Soon only Lily's sandwich remained, and James walked over and knelt down at the head of Lily's bed. Her cheeks were dry and tear-stained, and her eyes seemed lifeless.  
  
"Lily, you know you can't stay here. I can't leave you like this," James told her.  
  
After a long bout of silence, Lily responded. "James, where eill I go? I have no one to turn to, I--"  
  
James silenced her, placing a finger to her lips. "Don't think for one minute that you're alone, Lily. You'll get through this, with the help of friends. If you cut yourself off from your friends in times of need, you lose sight of the light at the end of the tunnel, and become completely swallowed in utter darkness.  
  
"Lily, you're in no state to be alone. You need to get out of here," James paused, not quite sure if he dared to say what he had planned to suggest. Finally, his Gryffindor courage won, and he continued. "You can stay at my house tonight, Lily, and in the morning I can owl Delia, and perhaps she would be able to have you for the remainder of the summer, if you'd like."  
  
Lily, who was crying again soundlessly, only nodded.  
  
"Here, Lily, eat this," James said, pushing the sandwich towards her. "I'll owl my mother." He brushed her hair out of her face. "You're going to get through this, Lily."  
  
James rose and walked over to Lily's desk. He found some parchment and a quill, and began writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At five o'clock that afternoon, Lily was packed. James was carrying Lily's trunk and one of her bags down the stairs, with Lily right begind him, carrying a knapsack. Just then, Petunia stormed in the front door, tears streaming down her face and a look of pure hatred etched on her face.  
  
James set Lily's thinkgs down at the foot of the stairs, and Lily did the same, standing slightly begind James for protection.  
  
"You!" Petunia spat, pointing around at Lily. "I HATE you! I've always known what you are! You're a freak! And YOU killed our parents!" Lily was again crying. "Yes, you!" she continued. "If it weren't for you, they'd still be alive! If it weren't fo ryou, they'd be here, reading a book, or watching the news, or doing a hundred other things!" Petunia was positively venting with outrage. "I wish you'd never been born!" she hissed.  
  
All the while, Lily just stood there, taking every insult as a blow to her heart. James could take it no longer. He stepped in front of Lily, blocking her from Petunia's line of fire.  
  
"How dare you!" he said, all the rage he had contained now siphoning out. "How dare you say such things! She's your sister! Your own sister, and you shout her down as if she's nothing! She's hurting just as much as you are, if not more! Now, leave! Get out of here!" he almost screamed.  
  
Petunia yelled in frustration, and marched straight out the front door, slamming it so hard the walls shook.   
  
James exhaled, and turned around to Lily. "I'm sorry, Lily. Sorry you had to put up with her, and sorry I didn't stop her sooner." He paused. "Come on, Lily, let's leave," he said. James hoisted up Lily's trunk and bag, and Lily retrieved her knapsack from its resting place on the floor. They walked over to the fireplace, and Lily grabbed a pinch of floo powder and through it in for James. The flames automatically turned green.  
  
"Potter Manor," James called out, and soon he disappeared.  
  
Lily threw another dash of floo powder onti the now red flames, and sighed. She took one last look around, and stepped into the green flames. "Potter Manor," she called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well? I guess you've figured out that James loves Lily. And you must have also figured out that Lily is completely clueless! I will update soon! Give it a week, give or take a day or two. REVIEW! 


	5. Such a Gentleman

A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW! I haven't updated forever! I am SO sorry! On another note, I don't have a copy of The Order of the Phoenix yet, so I can't alter my story yet. Please, no spoilers. I will get my hands on a copy in a week or so, though. Sorry, again!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James stepped out of his fireplace and quickly dusted himself off. Seconds later, Lily stepped out and did the same. Elayne Potter was waiting only a few steps away.  
  
Elayne Potter was a tall, slender woman with dark brown hair. She looked young, although Lily guessed she was in her mid-forties because of James's age. Mrs. Potter quickly hugged James and then turned to Lily. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Lily. James talked about you non-stop." James blushed slightly. "Although I do wish we could have met under different circumstances ..." A dark look flickered across Mrs. Potter's face, but was gone in an instant. "Lily, if there's anything I can do, anything at all, let me know." And with that, Mrs. Potter held Lily in a warm, motherly embrace.  
  
"Thank you," LIly whispered. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Think nothing of it. James, will you show her the guest room, please?" Mrs. Potter asked, turning towards her son.  
  
James nodded. "I think I can leave these down here, to save myself the trouble of trying to carry them anywhere," Lily said, indicating her trunk and travel bag beside it. She turned to Mrs. Potter for approval.  
  
"That's perfectly fine, Lily," she told her. "Now, I have to go see to dinner, but James will take care of you."  
  
'Always,' James thought. Lily picked up her knapsack, and looked at James for direction. "Lily, I can take that," James said, pointing to her knapsack. Lily began to protest, but the determined look on James's face told her he had made up his mind, and was not about to change it. She handed it over, and followed James down a hall and up a set of stairs. He took her down yet another hall, turning a corner. He stopped at the first of three doors in the hall.  
  
"You can stay in here," James told her, and the room illuminated the instant James entered. They walked in , and James set Lily's bag on the end of a very large bed. The room was decorated in soft hues of gold, and was very elegant.  
  
"The next room down the hall is the bathroom, and then my bedroom." James paused. "You know, Lily, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I, uh, lost my father when I was twelve, and I know what it's like to lose a parent." Lily looked rather shocked. Apparently, she hadn't known that bit of information. They were both silent.  
  
"Lily, you must be starved," James said, breaking the awkward silence. "Can I get you anything? Would you like to join us for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"No I, I think I need to be alone, James. I think I'll sleep, I'm exhausted," she replied, although she knew she wouldn't be able to get any sort of sleep. She wanted to get away from James. He was so ... so perfect. He did everything Liy could ever ask for, and he had so much /repect/ for her. Now she knew why her mother liked him so much. She thought he was such a gentleman. Her mother ...  
  
"Um, goodnight then, Lily." James had been standing there while Lily was deep in thought. She was jerked back to the present moment, and looked at James. She took a while to answer, but finally mumbled a quick, "G'night, James," and turned her back to him. She couldn't cry in front of him again, he would only try to comfort her. She had to be alone.   
  
She sighed when she heard the click of the door close behind James as he left the room. She wished so much that any moment, now, she could wake up, and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, and eat breakfast with her parents. She wished her father could congratulate her for the hundredth time on being named Head Girl. She even wished her mother would tease her about James again! What was she supposed to do now? She was a seventeen-year-old orphan, alone in a cruel world. Just then, James's words came back to her.  
  
'Don't think for one second you're alone, Lily ...'  
  
Lily pulled out some shorts and an over-sized tee-shirt, and changed for bed. She folded back the covers, and slowly crawled into the unfamiliar bed. The lights slowly dimmed. She wasn't alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James looked over at the illuminated clock on his nightstand. Two-thirty. He sighed. At this point, James feared sleep would never come. He rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
There came a light tap at the door, and it slowly creaked open. Light from the hall creeped in, along with the image of Lily. James quickly sat up, not caring what he was wearing. He looked at her, really looked at her, and his breath caught in his throat. He was suddenly very warm.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Lily explained.  
  
"Sit down. Please," James requested, but soon regretted it. She smelled so /good/, and she was so close, he could have kissed her on the spot. He edged away from her a bit, his eyes darting around the room. Apparently, it was too dark for Lily to notice.  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep either." '/Why is she here, in the middle of the night? And why do we have to be alone?/' he thought crazily.  
  
"James, how did your father die?" Lily blurted out suddenly.  
  
James was completely taken aback, this being the very last thing he had expected her to say. He took in a long breath, before he began. "Well, it was five years ago. My father was an auror. He had just been promoted, and was invited to attend an International Auror Convention in Zagreb. Some dark wizards showed up, and did their best to afflict as much damage as possible. His best friend, Charles Lupin, and his wife, Julia, were also at the convention. Charles had just been knocked unconscious. My father watched as the same wizard who had caused Charles's unconsciousness turned his wand on Charles's wife. My father jumped in between Julia and the hooded man, and was hit with the killing curse. He died instantly."  
  
James was now looking at his feet, all wild thoughts of Lily gone. Lily had no idea what to say. They sat there for a while, both thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry, James. I never knew," Lily said.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You shouldn't apologize for not knowing. It's not your fault you didn't know. There's nothing to be ashamed of," James told her.  
  
"James, I've kind of pushed you away these past few years, haven't I?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, along with everyone else. Why?"  
  
"I don't know, James. I guess I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Getting hurt."  
  
Silence dominated for a short while.  
  
"James," Lily began. "What if ... what if Petunia was right?" It was hard for her to keep from crying again. "What if it is my fault?" She couldn't keep it in any longer. After Lily had thought she had no more tears left, she broke down yet again; and just like all the other times, James was there to save her. He let her cry, slowly rubbing her back in a sooting manor. Unknown to Lily, James also shed a few tears of his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up late the next morning, and looked around the Potters' guest room. It was a beautiful room, she had to admit. She would thank Mrs. Potter later.  
  
She got out of bed, and quickly remade it. Lily pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a small tee-shirt, and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
Lily let the water run over her, washing away her tiredness, and also some of her newly shed tears. She felt almost calm, with the warm water rushing over her.  
  
Soon Lily was dressed and towel-drying her hair. She quickly glanced in the mirror, and went down the hall, trying to find the living room. She son gave up, and returned to James's bedroom. The door was open, so she stood in the doorway.  
  
"James, I'm lost," Lily said monotonously.  
  
James looked up from his desk. He had been reading a letter. He smiled at her, but since he got no smile in return, it vanished.  
  
"I've already owled Delia, and I just got her reply. She said she'd love for you to stay, and to go over as soon as you'd like." He waited for a response, but got none. He sighed. "Would you like me to help you pack?"  
  
Lily only shrugged.  
  
Taking that as a yes, James got up, and they walked into the guest room. He looked around. The room was practically untouched. "Well, not much for packing then, it seems," James said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Lily walked over to the bed and packed up her few belongings. "I'm finished," she said.  
  
James unconsciously took her knapsack from her as they walked out of the bedroom door. James led Lily down the hall, and turned the corner. At the end of that hall, they descended down a staircase. The staircase was located at the end of a hall which began in the living room, James's destination.  
  
"James, your house is enormous," LIly told him.  
  
"Um, my father inherited it. It's been in the family as long as we can remember. I'll get it too, one day," James explained.  
  
James set down Lily's knapsack next to her other things, and turned to Lily. "Do you want any breakfast? I can have our house elf whip something up, if you'd like."  
  
"Er, no, I'm not really hungry," she told him, looking down at her feet.  
  
"You sure?" he asked, concerned. "Really, it's no trouble at all." Lily nodded, and James was satisfied. "So, LIly ... um ... how long ... how long will you be staying here?"  
  
"Not much longer, James. I'm sorry, I, uh, haven't been that much of a guest, I-" she stopped when James put a hand up.  
  
"It's fine. Now, are you positive you don't want anything to eat? You didn't eat anything last night," he pointed out.  
  
"I'm really not hungry, James. Thank you, though."  
  
They both stood there awkwardly for a long while, until Mrs. Potter bustled in.  
  
"Lily, leaving us so soon?" she asked, taking in Lily's bags. When Lily nodded, she voiced James's thoughts. "Well, i do hope you will visit us again, Lily, it's been wonderful meeting you. Although a visit under different circumstances would be a bit nicer ... " she trailed off. She suddenly snapped back to attention, and again looked over at Lily's bags. "Here, it's the least I can do," Mrs. Potter said as she shrunk Liy's things, and then handed them to Lily. Lily pocketed them. "A nice engorgement charm should do," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. And James," Lily said, glancing over at him. "I guess I'll see you at school?" James nodded, thinking that the beginning of school was suddenly much too far away.  
  
"Well, goodbye, then," Lily said, as she threw her bit of floo powder into the fireplace, taking one last look at James before shouting, "O'Rileys' Haven," and soon disappearing in the bright green flames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Delia-  
  
How's she holding up? Any better than before? Please, keep me posted. (No pun intended.) See you and Liy tomorrow, finally back at good old Hogwarts!  
  
-James  
  
Delia sighed. James had been asking about Lily's well-being so often in the past two weeks, she felt like she was writing him every day, and twice on a few occasions. She turned over James's note and began writing on the back.  
  
James-  
  
I owled you yesterday! Oh, well, James, if you ask, I guess I'll tell.  
  
Lily has been actin as if nothing's wrong, except for the fact that she doesn't eat regularly, still. She won't eat unless you tell her to, or unless she is forced. She's really losing weight and I'm worried about her. If this is how /she/ deals with depression, I'd hate to see what I'd do ...   
  
See you,  
  
Delia  
  
Delia tied the note to her owl's leg. "Hurry fast, Archemedes. He's anxious for this one ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! sorry about all the spelling errors before, I don't have a spellcheck. I had to use an online spellcheck, and those are VERY annoying, they only hold 5000 characters at a time. Anyway, review, please! And the chapters shouldn't be so boring, one they get back to Hogwarts. Thanks for your support, reviewers, but I didn't want you all to think that this chapter was exceptionally long (compared to my other ones) by filling it up with responses to reviewers. See ya! 


	6. Only a Friend?

A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited (I hope ...) sixth chapter! I finished OotP, by the way. Just one word, WOW! That was a complete shock! Anyway ...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar, it belongs to JKR, and the plot is mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Only a Friend?  
  
James looked around a crowded Platform 9 3/4, trying desparately to find a certain redhead. James, being as tall as he was, could only spot hair. His wandering eyes halted as he saw a fiery red and a dashing brown, side by side. He began to walk toward the two, weaving in and out of the crowds.  
  
When James finally got over to Lily and Delia, his heart sank. He looked Lily up and down, just to be sure of himself. "Delia, what have you been feeding this girl? Honestly, I don't think she's getting much of it."  
  
Lily looked at the ground, seeming a bit angry. "I eat just fine, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to find a compartment," she said, pushing her trolly past James.  
  
"Lily, I have no idea how you have the strength to push this," he said, stopping the trolley with his hands," let alone stand! I've already found a compartment, and you two are more than welcome to join us," James finished with a small smile.  
  
Lily gave up, out of experience, and allowed James to push her trolley. "Us?" she asked as an afterthought. "Who, exactly, were you implying?"  
  
"Us. As in the Marauders."  
  
"The what?" Lily asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"The Marauders. Our new name for our ancient group," he repeated, smirking.  
  
"So, Mr. Marauder, shouldn't Lily be worried that all this is some ploy aimed to steal her luggage?" Delia asked, all too knowing.  
  
'/That's not all I intend to steal,/' James thought. He smiled. "Of course not! Me, steal?" he said, with a mock expression of hurt.  
  
Delia chuckled, amused. They arrived at the train, and James picked up Lily's things with ease, using his finely-toned quidditch-gained muscles, and began walking toward the compartment.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Delia said indignantly, hands on hips. "I swear, Lily here has all the fun!"  
  
James laughed and shook his head. "I'll take care of it. You two wait here," he told them.  
  
In almost no time, James returned with Remus in tow. Remus smiled sheepishly. "Delia, need a hand?"  
  
Delia laughed richly, and shook her head. "Go ahead, Remus," she said, smiling, as she moved aside. "That's twice! I think I owe you a bit of thanks!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once in the compartment, Delia pulled James aside. "I have a feeling you're going to try to steal something else of Lily's as well, and if you succeed, James, you had better keep it whole. If you bread her heart, James, you /will/ regret it," she finished. James looked positively shocked, and Delia continued. "I think it's great you fancy her! Go on, talk to her, instead of me!"  
  
James stood there in the doorway for a second. Had he been that obvious? Delia had taken a seat between Remus and Peter, leaving an empty seat beside Lily. James had no choice but to take it. He sat down, and looked at Lily. She seemed so weak, and fragile, he was afraid he'd blow her over with the slightest breath.   
  
Sirius pulled out a chess board, and his own chess pieces. "Peter, you game?" he asked, knowing he had a sure victory.  
  
"Any time, Sirius." Peter knew he was hopeless when it came to wizards' chess, but loved it just the same.  
  
After a while of watching the chess match play out, James again turned to Lily. "So, Lily, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine," she began, looking at the ground.  
  
"Lily, please be honest with me. You don't look as if you're taking this too well, and it's already been a month," he told her.  
  
"I, um, can we talk about this later, please?" she pleaded quietly, not ready to embrace the subject.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, make you uncomfortable," he apoligized.  
  
Lily sighed, and stood up. "I think I'll change now," she announced, and Delia stood up to join her.  
  
"We'd better change too, I suppose," Remus said, and the girls left to change.  
  
A short time later, Lily and Delia returned, adorned in Hogwarts robes, to the compartment. they boys had also changed, and Lily spoke up. "James, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a badge on James's chest. "Why, you've been made Head Boy! Congratulations! Why haven't you mentioned this before?"  
  
"It, um, didn't seem all that relevant at the time, I suppose," James began, slightly blushing. "And you, Head Girl, huh? Very impressive, Lily. This may sound crazy, but I'm proud of you!" James knew how hard she had worked to acheive the rank of Head Girl, and felt she deserved some credit.  
  
Lily smiled warmly, which she rarely did as of late. "Thank you, James," she said, her mood a bit lighter.  
  
Everyone took their seats, and Sirius and Peter continued their chess game. As expected, Sirius was crushing Peter, or more appropriately his chess pieces, to bits.  
  
James and Lily were whispering to eachother, with Lily occasionally smiling at James's words. Delia, seeing this, nudged Remus softly. "Are you watching this?" she asked him, and he nodded. "It's a bit amazing, if you ask me. Lily's usually so self-enclosed, and hear she is having a grand old time with him," she said, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I'm a little shocked as well. James is not what you'd call 'outgoing', when it comes to girls anyway. He usually trips all over himself trying to talk to one. She's a bit different, I suppose?" Remus added, looking at Delia for confirmation.  
  
"Oh, I'm quite sure of it. He seems to think she's very different. This could get somewhat interesting ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first years had just been sorted when a certain Severus Snape of Slytherin house jumped up and shrieked. His fingernails were now a nice shade of pearly pink, and growing longer by the second. His face, in turn, was also being 'done up', as one would put it. He pushed his chair back, and stalked out of the great hall, trying to keep at least some of his dignity. He undoubtedly failed, though, because he was followed out by bits of laugher along the way.  
  
Remus looked over at James, who was sitting next to Lily. They were positively beaming. "Ah, so that's what you two were whispering about," he told them.  
  
"James, you left me out of your first prank of the year?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Sirius, Snape has had a whole summer whithout any of our pranks, and I think he needs to get used to the idea of being 'pranked'. No prank of yours is small enough to accomplish that," James said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Right, James. I think you just wanted an excuse to talk to Lily," Peter told him, causing Lily to blush.  
  
"Lily, here, provided the expert engorgement charm. I merely provided the little bits of color here and there," James said, proud of their little achievement.  
  
Their converation was interupted by Professor Dumbledore, who was ready to give his traditional first-of-year speech. "Ahem. May I have your attention?" The Hall went silent. "Thank you. Now, first years, welcome to Hogwarts. Please take note that the Forbidden Forest is, well, quite forbidden. Our new caretaker, Argus Filch, has compiled a list of two-hundred forty-seven items that are now banned from Hogwarts. As the list is much too long to read to you all now, it will be posted in front of Mister Filch's office. I believe that will be all," Dumbledore said, scanning the audience. His eyes settled on Lily and James. "Ah, yes. Would the Head Boy and Girl please see me in my office precisely after the feat? TUCK IN!"  
  
Everyone, too concentrated on eating, refrained from conversation well until desert was served. Remus, watching Sirius disgustedly, spoke first. "I swear, Sirius, I have no idea how you stay fit with all you eat!"  
  
"Well, Remus, I /do/ have an advantage over you," Sirius began. "I have quidditch, for one, and, um, /other/ thinkgs," he said, grinning madly.  
  
"I can't believe you stopped eating long enough to get that one bit of bragging out!" Peter laughed, and a few others chuckled.  
  
"What? Can't a man eat, here? Must save my strength ..." Sirius finished before diving into a second helping of black pudding.  
  
James sighed. He tapped Lily lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. "Did you happen to catch the password?" he asked her, once she had turned his way.  
  
"Yes, Mary Knighton, the sixth-year prefect, told me after I had changed into my robes," she explained. "It's /alabaster/," she told him.  
  
Nearly everyone in the hall had finished and most people were beginning to leave. All the teachers had retired to their respected offices, and soon only a few students remained.  
  
The six Gryffindors rose. "So, I'll see you two tomorrow then?" Delia asked Lily and James. "It's straight to bed for me," she added, barely stiffling a yawn.  
  
"Goodnight, then, Delia. Goodnight, everyone," Lily said as the three boys left with Delia. James also did the same.  
  
The halls were deserted as Lily and James walked down them, en route to Dumbledore's office. It was a long way off, and James felt the desparate need to start up a conversation.  
  
"So, Lily, I never got the chance to ask you how your stay at Delia's was. Did you enjoy it?" James asked politely.  
  
"Yes ..." Lily began slowly. "Why?"  
  
"Only curious, I guess. Listen, are you sure you're okay? You can tell me the truth, this time. Please, answer me."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this now ... " Lily began. She sighed inwardly with relief as they rounded the corner. They had reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Evans, Potter," she greeted them.  
  
"Hello, Professor," James replied.  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you two in person, on making such an accomplishment. I know you both will do magnificent jobs as Head students," she told them, beaming. "I am very proud to call you Gryffindors."  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Lily told her, blushing slightly at her praise.  
  
"Yes, thank you," James added.  
  
"Well, on to business. Professor Dumbledore asked me to meet you here and provide you with the password. /Cauldron Cakes/," she said, and the statue came to life. It moved out of the way, and a winding staircase was revealed. "Goodnight, then," Professor McGonagall told them as she walked away swiftly.  
  
James and Lily walked up the staircase, and into the very familiar office of Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore stood behind a large desk, and ushered them in. "Have a seat here, if you would. This should not take long," he told them.  
  
"Lily, James, congratulations on your achievements. I must warn you, however, that your positions are not to be taken lightly. Being the Head students requires a vast capacity for responsibility. I am sure you are already aware of this, so I shall move on.  
  
"Many of the students here have been deeply wounded emotionally over this past year, as I am sure you are well aware." He looked at Lily sympathetically, but she only nodded. "I am afraid the times are not so bright, and the world is not so safe. Students will be much safer here, I believe, and I would feel considerably better if the majority of the students stayed here over Christmas holidays. I cannot, however, force anyone to stay. Do you have any suggestions as to an incentive for the students to remain at Hogwarts?" he asked them.  
  
James and Lily thought about this for a moment. "We could hold an event here, around Christmas," Lily began. "Perhaps some sort of 'talent showcase', or ..."  
  
"Or a ball, Professor," James finished.  
  
"Yes, a Christmas ball would be wonderful!" Lily added enthusiastically.  
  
"So, you are both in agreement on the matter?" Dumbledore inquired. They both nodded, so he went on. "Very well then. That is settled. The first prefect meeting will be held on Thursday, and all proceeding meetings will be held on the first Thursday of every month. Now," he said, all formalities gone. "I assume you are both very tired, so I will let you go. Goodnight," he told them.  
  
Lily and James said their goodnights and walked down the spiral staircase. They began walking towards Gryffindor tower. James immediately began talking. "This ball thing should be great! Everyone's going to love it! I mean, I'm sure Dumbledore'll wait a while to announce it, but Remus'll be completely ecstatic!"  
  
"Why is that?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, um, he uh ... " James began, wondering if he should tell her. "Remus sort of fancies this girl, but never has the chance to tell her. He says he can't ever find a way to. If he asks her to this ball, then a few more chances should appear, don't you think?"  
  
"Um, sure," Lily said, not quite understanding his reasoning.  
  
"Oh, yes, very good engorgement charm back there, I must say. Brilliant!" he told her, lightly slugging Lily on the arm.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said. "Although your instant makeup charm was much more noticeable."  
  
"Imagine me, more noteworthy than you!" he said sarcastically. "Lily, no one's even come close." Lily couldn't tell whether he was serious or not, but chose no to ask.  
  
They arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor tower. "Alabaster," James said quietly, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to allow entrance. James waited for Lily to enter first.  
  
The common room was deserted. Lily and James turned to their respective staircases, and parted. Just as each had reached their own staircase, James stopped and turned around.  
  
"Lily, if you need to talk to someone, I'll always be here."  
  
Lily turned to James. "I know, and I thank you for it. I just don't know if I ..." she began, but faltered.  
  
"I understand. Goodnight, Lily," he said.  
  
"Goodnight," she said before turning up the stairs and disappearing in her dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James lay awake in bed, wishing desperately for sleep to drop in on him. He knew bitterly that sleep would skip his rounds tonight. He stood up, frustrated, and pulle don a maroon dressing robe. He crept quietly out of the room, and tiptoed down the stairs. A bit of thinking in front of the fire would do him some good.  
  
James stopped when he realized he was not the only one who had had that idea. It was dark, but her feiry red waved were unmistakable. Lily was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled toward her chest. His pulse seemed to quicken, but he was used to it. He welcomed the side-affects that came along with any encounter with Lily.  
  
He walked soundlessly over to Lily, who was staring at the dying flames. After a few moments, Lily looked up and noticed him, just standing there. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," James muttered.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" James asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Lily said, sliding over as if indicating there was plenty of room.  
  
James sat next to Lily and got comfortable. Lily removed her feet from the couch, sitting normally.  
  
"So, what's weighing on your mind?" James asked her.  
  
Lily shifted a bit. "Nothing, really ..." she began.  
  
James turned towards her. "Lily, you can tell me," he told her reassuringly.  
  
"I, well, I suppose I can. Let's see ..." her eyes darted a lot. "To be honest, I've been thinking about, well, /you/. You've done so much for me, you've been here for me through all of this ... I have no idea how I could every repay you."  
  
James smiled. "Lily, you don't have to-"  
  
"But I do, James! I owe it to you!" she said urgently.  
  
"There's one thing, then. You could, well, you could talk to me." Lily looked puzzled. "Lily, you've been putting off any conversations with me since we got off the train, and I'm beginning to worry you're tiring of me," James said with a smirk. Lily's gaze returned to the fire.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, then?" Lily asked.  
  
"Tell me how you're taking all this. Tell me, tell me how you feel, or ... just ... talk."  
  
"James, I really miss them, you know? Does it ever leave?" she asked, her voice a bit shakey.  
  
"It weakens, yes, and diminishes, but a small portion will always remain. You need that one bit to hold on to their memories." James ran his hand through his hair, making it seem a bit more unruly, if possible.  
  
Lily looked up at James pensively. "You know, James, you've really grown up."  
  
James was slightly taken aback, but chuckled lightly. "Oh, if you mean going from hexing Snape because he exists to hexing him because he's Slytherin, I suppose I have."  
  
Lily laughed a little. "I suppose that is important, but that's not what I was referring to. You, you've been such a great friend to me, James, through everything." She moved a bit closer to him, their thighs touching. "I've watched you grow, James, in age and spirit. Only a few years ago, I would have been almost ashamed to call you company." She looked up at him, at his deep, blue eyes. "I am now very proud to call you a friend."  
  
James leaned in. "Only a friend?" he whispered, barely audible, but Lily heard. She moved an inch forward, and their lips brushed lightly, sending a strange buzzing sensation down her spine. She shivered.  
  
James, for the life of him, could not believe what had just happened. He smiled down at her, getting lost in her big, emerald eyes. The light from the fire was casting a slight glow over her face and hair, making Lily appear almost heavenly.  
  
"Thank you, James, for everything," Lily whispered softly. She kissed him on the cheek, and in one motion, she had stood up. "Goodnight, James," she said, and slowly made her way to the girls' dormitories.  
  
As soon as he heard the door close behind Lily, James sighed deeply. So she /did/ have feelings for him! If only he knew the extent of those feelings, knew if they were as deep as his own. He got up very slowly, and walked to his own dormitory. He three his robe off, and slid into bed, pulling the curtains closed. Soon James was asleep, dreaming of one green-eyed angel, smiling all the while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that was a bit longer, wouldn't you say? I am trying to make all my chapters longer, so they may take a little longer to come out. Sorry about that, but I don't want to rush them. Anyway, hope this was a bit lighter in the mood aspect, and I'll try not to make James too perfect! lol   
  
Until later,  
  
-roxy 


	7. For Being So Blind

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Didya miss me? Sorry, and I know you don't want to hear my excuse, but my computer won't have any more problems, and I should be updating much more frequently now. Anyway, if I haven't already said, James is a seeker. I think that's what she (Rowling) meant to display in OotP, so in this he's a seeker. Although that isn't too important in this chapter, I suppose it will be relevant in upcoming excerpts.  
  
And thanks to all of you who reviewed! I just love checking my email and seeing a few reviews every couple of days. They also make me feel guilty for not updating! Since none of you are probably reading this anymore, I'll get on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! Unless you recognize it as mine, that is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: For Being So Blind  
  
James woke up the next morning, and threw on some clothes. He combed through his hair, then messed it up, making it look windswept. He walked down the stairs to the common room, and down the small hall between the stairs leading to the boys' and girls' dormitories to the bathroom. James removed his glasses and threw some water on his face. After washing his neck and arms, he walked back up to his dormitory. He threw on a Hogwarts robe, and looked around the room for his bag.  
  
James stopped, and almost laughed in spite of himself. Everyone else was still asleep. 'It must be earlier than I thought,' he said in his head. He shrugged, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door and down the stairs. Ironically, the common room was empty.  
  
James made his way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. There were about a half a dozen Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs, and one single Gryffindor: Lily. James sighed. This had been happening quite a bit, the two of them alone. It almost seemed as if someone were planning this.  
  
He walked silently over to her, and stopped directly behind Lily. James quickly put his hands on her shoulders, and whispered her name loudly.  
  
Lily gasped and froze. she turned around quickly, and blushed when she saw who it was. "James, you nearly scared me half to death!" she said scoldingly. "Don't /do/ that!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Couldn't resist!" he said, pulling up a chair next to her. "So, why are you up so early?"  
  
"I didn't sleep very well last night after ... " She stopped, blushing. "What about you?"  
  
"I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here. Glad I have someone to talk to," he said, smiling at her. "So, looking forward to another year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, of course! I love it here! I just don't like the thought of our N.E.W.T.'s. If they're worse than our O.W.L.'s ..."  
  
James chuckled. "You know you'll do fine, Lily! You're at the top of every class!"  
  
"Not transfiguration, James," Lily said, smirking. "I lost out to /you/," she said, jabbing a finger at his chest. She smiled warmly, to show that she was only joking.  
  
"Hey, Lily? Remember back in fifth year, when you blew up at me for picking on Snape?"  
  
"Mmhm, how could I forget? That was really embarassing, wasn't it? Although, back then, you were a conceited little prat!" she said teasingly.  
  
James ran his had through his hair absentmindedly. "Ahah, that, that's one of the things I was yelling at you for!" Lily said, laughing.   
  
James pulled his hand away as if burned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, nervous habbit," he said.  
  
"You, nervous? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Um, Lily? Last night ... " he began.  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled as he pulled up a chair across from them. Remus and Peter also sat. "Bit of an early riser, are you?"  
  
"Yes," James said curtly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, apparantly you're not a morning person!" Sirius said, mock fright on his face.  
  
Delia soon entered, her hair slightly curled. Remus stared. She took a seat next to Lily and across from Remus. "Good morning, everyone," Delia said cheerfully.  
  
"So, that's what took you. I really like your hair like that, Delia," Lily told her. "It looks very nice," she said in compliment.  
  
"Yes, it's really very pretty. You should do it that way more often," Remus said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Thanks, Remus," Delia said, smiling.  
  
They were interupted by their time tables appearing. "Looks like double Defense this morning, with Ravenclaw, and then Charms after lunch with Slytherin, followed by Double Transfiguration, with Hufflepuff," Peter said aloud. "Pretty decent day, I suppose."  
  
They finished eating, and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which turned out to be very uneventful. Professor Covington, a pleasant woman in her late twenties, lectured the class on the importance of their upcoming N.E.W.T.'s, and then began a review on the characteristics of werewolves.  
  
James tried to talk to Lily at lunch, but Lily ate very quickly and headed to the library to start her Defense homework.  
  
Once at Charms, Professor Flitwick, propped on his usual pile of textbooks, also stress the ever-important N.E.W.T.'s. After that, they brushed up on Summoning Charms, Bubble-head Charms, and the properties of Healing Charms.  
  
Transifuration was much the same, with yet another N.E.W.T. lecture, followed by a review on animagi.  
  
James was becoming frustrated. He /had/ to talk to Lily, but it was almost as if she had been avoiding him. She hadn't turned up at dinner, and Delia had no clue as to where she had gone.  
  
James, who didn't eat much, decided to head to the common room early. He figured he would get his homework out of the way, to free up more time to concentrate on quidditch. James was the Seeker and Captain on the Gryffindor House Team, and wanted to hold tryouts on Friday. Jonathan Duffey and Emma Karlson, two of last year's Chasers, had graduated and needed to be replaced.  
  
James pulled out a roll of parchment and began his Transfiguration essay for McGonagall. /Explain why it is important for the Ministry of Magic to supervise all witches and wizards while learning to become animagi./ The topic of the essay made James chuckle slightly. He, Sirius, and Peter had managed to become illegal animagi in their fifth year. This essay was quite easy, as James knew all the steps required to become an animagus by heart. It took him the short span of twenty minutes, and he moved on to charms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roughly two hours later, james set down his quill. He had finished all his homework. It sounded as if he was the only one left in the common room. His eyes roamed the room, and much to his surprise, there sat Lily on the same couch as the night before.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" James asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. It's a very rare sight, seeing you do homework."  
  
"Lily, why weren't you at dinner?"  
  
Lily looked down at her lap. "I wasn't hungry," she mumbled.  
  
James looked across the room at her sternly. "Oh, no, you are /not/ doing that here. You /have/ to eat, Lily." He suddenly had an idea. "Stay here," James said, as he gathered up his quill and parchment, throwing them into his bag, and heading up to his dormitory.  
  
"But-" Lily began.  
  
"Stay there, I'll be back in a second."  
  
And she stayed. James came down a few moments later, devoid of his school bag.  
  
"Lily, you /are/ going to eat tonight."  
  
"James, dinner ended hours ago, and it's after curfew! We can't possibly sneak to the kitchens now!" she hissed.  
  
James chuckled, and pulled out something smooth and silvery. Lily took a step closer to James, inspecting this odd piece of material.  
  
"This ... this is amazing!" Lily breathed. "Where on earth did you get your hands on an invisibility cloak?"  
  
He smiled thoughtfully. "It was my father's," he told her. "And this is going to get us to the kitchens!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James were huddled together under the invisibility cloak, on their way back from the kitchens. Thy finally reached Gryffindor Tower, only to find that the Fat Lady had gone for a nightly visit to another painting.  
  
James took off the invisibility cloak. Lily suddenly realized how close they had been standing, and she backed away instinctively.  
  
After an odd moment, Lily spoke up. "Er, James? What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I suppose we wait. There's not much else we can do," he told her.  
  
"What if we get caught?" she asked, not in any mood to receive detention.  
  
"Well, we /are/ Head Boy and Girl. We say we heard a disturbance out here, and came to investigate. As soon as we got out here, we realized the Fat Lady had gone. Quite a believable story, don't you say?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so," she began. "How long do you think we'll be waiting?"  
  
"I don't know, but I suggest we make ourselves comfortable," he said, gesturing to the floor. He sat down against the wall, and Lily did the same.  
  
"You know, Lily, I'm sort of glad we were marooned out here. You see, I've been meaning to talk to you all day. I'd almost think you've been avoiding me," he said, looking down at her red hair.  
  
She shifted slightly under his gaze. "I, er, I'm sorry, James, I ... I just ... I mean I don't know-"  
  
"You're rambling, Lily," he told her.  
  
She took a deep breath. "How do I say this? I'm just so mixed up about ... about you." She looked up at him as she said this, color rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Lily, can I say something? I've been a bit of an 'admirer', of you, since the beginning of second year. You see, you were so ... beautiful and smart, and so delicate ... And when you dated that Ravenclaw back in Fifth Year, Joshua Davies, the Quidditch Captain, well, I found myself ... jealous. I thought you hated me, and I worked to prove myself worthy for your company at least. Then, last summer, I realized how alone you are. I found myself needing to be there with you, not for my sake, but for yours. Lily I-"  
  
He was stopped by Lily pressing her lips firmly against his. Her hands wandered up to his hair. James, after getting over the shock of it all, found himself kissing back. His hands roamed her shoulders, and went slowly down her back, resting on her waist. He played with the hem of her shirt.  
  
They parted, and Lily looked up at him. "I'm sorry, James," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked, in a deep, husky voice.  
  
"For being so blind." She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest as James draped an arm around her shoulders. They both sat there, not moving an inch for the fear of ending it all. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Sirius said, turning to Remus and Peter. "I always knew James had it in him!"  
  
"If only I was as lucky as he is," Remus started. "He gets a girl on the second day of term," he said jokingly.  
  
"Why don't we give them a little wake up call ..." Peter began maliciously.  
  
"Ah, you read my mind, Wormtail." Sirius pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the two. "/Hydrogenus Palus!/"  
  
Two large buckets of ice cold water were dumped simultaneously on Lily and James. They both woke with a start, and Lily jumped.  
  
"Sirius!" James hissed, trying to keep quiet so as not to attract Filch. He had murder painted in his eyes, but it soon ebbed away at Sirius's maniacal grin.  
  
"Well, aren't you two quite the couple!" Sirius said, and caused Peter to snort.  
  
"Never saw this coming, nope," Remus added with a wink at Lily.  
  
"It's n-not as if we planned to be stuck out her n-now. I ap-p-preciate you waking us up, b-but did it have t-to be c-cold water?" Lily said, visibly shivering. James pulled her closer in an effort to warm her.  
  
"Doest my sense of hearing fail me? Did Lily Evans just string more than five words together for me?" Sirius said in mock-shock.  
  
Lily blushed and muttered something under her breath, still shaking with cold. James reached in his pocket for his wand, intending to perform a quick-dry spell on the both of them, but came up empty-handed.  
  
"Looking for these?" Peter said, grinning evilly. He brandished two very familiar wands.  
  
"Peter," James warned. "Give them here, or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what?" Remus asked. "Point your finger at him? James, you're wandless, and there isn't a thing you can do about it," he finished, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, really?" James began. He gently eashed Lily away, and stood up, but apparantly this had taken much too long. Remus had been holding the portrait open the entire time, making an easy exit. The portrait of the Fat Lady slammed over the entrance, startling her awake. "What's all this ruccuss?" she asked, throwing them a disapproving glare.  
  
"Come on, Lily, we'd better go back," James said, helping her rise to her feet. James uttered the password, and they stepped inside.  
  
There was a roaring fire in the fireplace that cast a nice glow about the empty and otherwise dark common room. On the floor directly in front of the fireplace lay one blanket, folded neatly. There was a note attached. They walked the span of the common room, and James bent down to pick it up.  
  
James-  
  
Hope this helps warm the two of you up!  
  
-M,W,P  
  
James chuckled, and showed Lily the note. "What did they ... " she began, but then it dawned on her. "There's only one blanket. They didn't plan this, did they?" she said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Knowing them, they probably saw us asleep, and decided to stir up a little storm of their own," James told her, grinning. "We might as well use what resources we have, I suppose," James began. "Also, it might do a little bit of good to remove your outer layers of clothing," he told her, unlacing his shoes.  
  
Lily only stared blankly at him, and so James offered a bit more of his reasoning. "You're drenched to the bone, and without a wand you have no other way of drying off. I'm not going to let you go to sleep, wet as you are," he said, grinning. "You'd be dreadfully sick, and besides, I could use a little company."  
  
Lily nodded and discarded her Hogwarts Robe. James began unbuttoning his white sirt, revealing an equally-drenched teeshirt. They both leaned against the food of an armchair very near the fire, and pulled the blanket over them. James slowly draped an arm around Lily's shoulders, and she leaned into him.  
  
James inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. He liked this, he decided. He liked just being with her, just sitting, enjoying the silence. Or more so, her company. Yes, it was her company he enjoyed, he decided, almost nodding to himself. "Lily?" he asked, aftraid to break the silence.  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured.  
  
"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me, next month?"  
  
"Of course," she mumbled sleepily. They both fell asleep, with many pleasant dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well? review!  
  
and Daydreamer, thanks for that very long review! I took your advice, and don't worry, I have many plans in store for our characters.   
  
This fluffiness isn't the entire plot, and a little bit more of the action adventure will enter! Next chapter, actually. I already have it started, it may take a few days to finish though. Until then,   
  
-roxy 


	8. A Proposition and a Gesture

Ooo, look! I posted!!!

Well, here is chapter 8!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 8: A Proposition and a Gesture**

It was a week into the year, and James was enjoying every second of it. He was walking alone on the grounds, thinking to himself. He did this often, when he had much on his mind. It gave him a perfect opportunity to sort through his thoughts.

Most of his thoughts, one may have guessed, began and ended with Lily Evans. Ahh, Lily. He could hardly contain the feelings he felt for one flower so rare. For she was rare, in his eyes. She was a very kind-hearted person, though somewhat shy and removed. She didn't have that many friends, but the ones she did have were as faithful as friendship could go. She was very smart, but very humble. And she had no idea how beautiful she was …

This got James on a different Lily thought track altogether. Not watching where he was going, James headed in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. As his thoughts went to Lily's silky red hair, he heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He looked around, startled, and saw a jet of red light before he blacked out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James slowly blinked his eyes open, and took in his surroundings. He was deep in the heart of the Forbidden Forest, he was sure. 'But how did he get there?' he wondered.

"James Potter, we meet at last," a sinister voice hissed in his ear.

James turned around instinctively and came face to face with his captor. He called out in horror and edged back to the end of the clearing.

The man was tall and lean with dark hair, like James's own. He seemed to James to be about ten years his senior. He would have seemed a normal man, except for one haunting aspect-his eyes. This man's eyes were very abnormal, and gave his face a ghastly appearance. His eyes were narrow and tall, like a serpent's, and deep crimson.

"W-what do you want?" James stammered, scrambling to his feet. "Who are you?" he asked, gaining some courage.

The mystery man stepped closer to James, and began. "You know very well who I am, by name if not by face. Wizards and witches alike shudder at the sound of my name alone, and yet here you stand. I," he took another step closer, "am Lord Voldemort."

James's first instinct was to run, and run for all he was worth. But running didn't appear to be an option, so he stayed put for the moment, trying desperately to remain calm.

"As for what I want, and I do get what I want, I have a, shall I say, proposition? A deal, I f you will."

James's breaths became shortened. He knew he could never deal with Voldemort. His thoughts raced and stopped on Lily. Lily had been orphaned by a death eater, most likely on Voldemort's orders. James's father had faced the same fate. His courage increased, and he continued to listen.

"You see, James, I am in need of some new blood. I have been told by some," he paused, "that you are a very talented young man. You know, I was also Head Boy, when I was here. You could be great, Potter, like me." James looked at him blankly. "Don't you see, fool boy? I'm offering you a chance to join me, to assist me in my quest for power. I can increase your strength, James, think of it! You could be twice as powerful as you are now, all if you join me!"

James breathed deeply, but his mind had already been made up from the start. "Never!" he said, loudly and defiantly. After what you did to me, to my father, and then Lily! You-" but James stopped. He clamped a hand over his mouth and realized his mistake. 

Voldemort laughed quietly, and began circling James. He flicked his wand, and James became stiff as a board. He could move nothing below his neck. "Ah, yes. Lily. Such a lovely girl, that one." He radiated pure evil.

"Stay away from her!" James shouted. "I swear, if you lay one finger on her-" but Voldemort flicked his wand again, and James was gagged.

"Oh, we've met. She was offered a deal much like this one, but seemed almost as firm in her answer as you appear to be. She was punished. You know the extent of my chastising. I'll give you a chance, Mister Potter. I'll come back in a month or two, and I expect an answer. Until then," he said, and then everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James woke up at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. He groaned. His head was pounding, and it took James a few moments to figure out where he was. All that had just happened flooded back to him, and he groaned again. "Voldemort," he breathed.

He slowly rose to his feet and dusted off his robes. He couldn't ell anyone about this, not even Lily. Lily … He and Lily had been spending quite a bit of time together lately. They sat with each other in all of their common classes and while they weren't following their lessons, they were talking non-stop. They talked about themselves, their families, politics, books, music; anything that came to mind. He could tell her anything, right? James thought for a second. No, he couldn't tell her his problems. Problems only make a person seem weak; it's better to toss them under a rug and deal with them later.

He walked slowly up to the castle, completely exhausted. But when he reached his bed, sleep was slow to come; all due to a haunting pair of livid red eyes …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days rolled by, and soon September, and then October came to a close. The leaves on the trees were a bright array of color, and each one looked millimeters from falling off. The Marauders were in their dormitory, getting ready for their first class of the day: Transfiguration.

"You sure you're up to coming, Moony? I could tell McGonagall you're sick, she'd let you off easily," James offered, looking at Remus in concern.

"I'll do, mate. Last night was a bit rougher than usual, but I can't afford to miss more than one day of classes."

"Come on, Rem! A perfect opportunity to miss class, and you drive right by! No wonder you're a prefect!" Sirius said teasingly.

Remus threw a pillow over at Sirius. "Sod off, Padfoot. Just because I want to pass my N.E.W.T.'s, it doesn't give you the right to pick fun at me," Remus said, trying very hard to sound serious.

"Hey, James," Peter began. "I've been meaning to ask you … What's with you and Evans? Our little blanket charade must have done wonders …"

Now it was James's turn to throw the pillow. "Lily and I are … friends."

Sirius snorted. "Rather close friends, I take it. Right, James? I mean, you hardly ever see you two apart, when you're in the same room at least. So? Has she kissed you?"

James blushed. "Why do you automatically assume she would be doing the kissing? Why couldn't I kiss her? Is that too unfathomable for you?

"Yes," Sirius said bluntly, causing Remus and Peter to laugh. "What?" he asked innocently. "We all know James is a complete ninny around girls,"

James wanted this discussion over soon, so he chose to divulge his secret then, instead of prolonging the inevitable. "Alright, she did kiss me. Twice."

Remus laughed out loud, and Sirius punched the air, "Congratulations, James!" he yelled. Sirius turned to Peter. "Can you believe our little James has _finally_ received his first kiss? Even you beat him to it!"

"Oh, shut up, the three of you. We'll be late for Transfiguration," James grumbled. They headed out the door, and on down to breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Delia, Lily, and the Marauders had just finished their breakfast, and were getting ready to head to Transfiguration, when someone tapped Lily lightly on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and almost turned right back around. It was Joshua Davies.

"Lily, could I have a word with you? Please, it'll only be a moment," he pleaded.

"Er … I suppose so …" Lily answered, her voice far from solid. She turned to James, and raised one eyebrow. He understood. _Wait._

The rest of the group continued on to Transfiguration, but James stayed put. Lily and Davies walked off a bit, and James watched every move. At first, Lily seemed confused, then a bit shocked as Davies talked. She answered, and Davies suddenly became very angry. Lily's eyes widened a bit, in fright, and James was ready to move in any second. There was no need, however, for Davies stormed off in frustration, leaving Lily standing alone.

James rushed to her side in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked, much more urgently than needed.

"Yes, I'm fine …" she said, looking at James confusedly.

"Well then, what was that all about? You looked scared half to death!"

Lily paused for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Joshua … asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I … I told him I was already going with you, and he just exploded!" she said slowly. "I don't have a clue as to why he was so upset. Oh, but don't worry about it, it's nothing, really," she told James, seeing the evident anger in his eyes.

They began walking to Transfiguration, eager to reach the classroom before the bell sounded. The halls were dark and musty, and the classroom sounded almost inviting. At first, they walked in silence, but James soon pierced the stillness with a question. "Can I ask you something?"

"Er, sure," Lily told him.

"Why did you break up with Davies?"

She was silent for a while. Lily took a deep breath, and began to explain. "Joshua and I, well, our personalities didn't mix together all too well. He hated my personality, and, well, kissing, to him, just wasn't far enough. He tried … I mean he wanted … something else. I told him I didn't want to … to be with him anymore, and he went completely mental. He … he hurt me, James. He hurt me, physically, and I broke up with him."

James was silent. They walked for a bit, and finally he spoke up. "Lily, I'm sorry for bringing this up," James began.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you know," she said simply, and smiled just as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Potions, the last class of the day, was coming to a close.

"Alright, Mr. Lupin?" Professor Adamar asked as Remus brought his vile of Pepperup Potion to the desk at the front. Professor Adamar was a very tall, very kind witch of the mere age of thirty-two. She had short blonde hair cut around her face, giving her a motherly look. And boy, did she fit it. She was always looking out for her students.

"I'm well enough, thank you Professor," Remus said cheerfully, and regained his seat. They had just spent the class brewing Pepperup Potions to stock the Hospital Wing for the upcoming Cold Season.

"Before I excuse you, we have the matter of homework to settle," Adamar began, standing up. A few groans sounded, but Adamar didn't seem to mind. She was quite lax with flaring attitudes, it seemed. "I want you to enjoy your weekend, and as there is a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for tomorrow, I shall be a bit easier on you today. I want you all to find me five potions used for healing purposes, and a short one-paragraph summary of each. You may go," she finished, and the students began gathering their belongings. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike exited the Potions classroom, all headed for their respective common rooms.

"Oy! Sirius!" James called up the staircase. "Quidditch practice tonight, remember?"

"How could I forget? You remind the every bloomin' half hour!" Sirius grumbled back, from the top of the staircase.

"Remind Cauthon and Dashwood, if you see them," he yelled ever the quidditch enthusiast.

"Will do, mate," Sirius said, as James caught up to him. "Hey, you're missing something, aren't you?"

"Er … I don't think so …" James began, reaching to his glasses to make sure that they were in place.

"Hmm …" Sirius said, looking James over. "Oh!" His eyes suddenly snapped to attention. "Where's Lily?"

"Very funny," James laughed, realizing the joke. "She hurried to the common room, saying something about finishing homework before … well she didn't really say what before, so I have no idea, really."

"Doesn't she eat?" Sirius asked, again joking.

"Oh, she will, whether she wants to or not," James said, all too seriously. Sirius looked confused for a moment, but just brushed it off.

James and Sirius reached the portrait hole and said the password. They walked in, and James immediately performed his routine scan of the area. Sure enough, there she was under a pile of homework, settled in her favorite armchair. James decided to leave Lily alone a little while longer while he deposited his bag in his dormitory. After he and Sirius returned to the common room, he motioned Sirius to go on. "We'll meet you in there," James said, grinning slightly.

Sirius winked. "Oh, I see. Well then, don't get lost along the way. Quidditch practice, remember?" And with that, he was gone.

James walked up behind Lily's chair, and watched her. He decided she looked very cute when she concentrated, her brow furrowed and her hair pulled back. Her eyes held an intensity of their own. After a few minutes, James cleared his throat.

Lily turned around, and instantly smiled. "Sorry, I got a little caught up in my work, I didn't notice you there," she said, looking up at him.

James smiled in return, and pulled Lily to her feet. "Come on, you can finish this later. May I have the honor of escorting you to dinner?" he said, bowing deeply, and kissed her hand lightly.

She giggled. "If you put it that way, kind sir, I'd be honored if you joined me for dinner!" she said, curtseying slightly.

James's eyes were full of laughter as they made their way to the Great Hall, talking all the while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Students," Dumbledore said, rising during dinner. "I have an announcement to make." The Hall fell silent. "Due to recent events, this holiday season will be very special here at Hogwarts. For the past month, our prefects have been planning an event that shall take place on Christmas Eve. Those returning home for the Christmas holiday will sadly be left out. This year, we will be holding a Christmas Ball." He paused for a few excited whispers to die down. "As this is such late notice, there will be an extra Hogsmeade visit between Halloween and Christmas, to allow time to purchase any necessary items. Everyone will be invited to attend; however, there will be an inter-house party held for first to third year students. I hope to see this ball play out smoothly. That will be all," he finished, and sat down.

There was an excited buzz now filling the Great Hall. This Christmas Ball was rather unexpected, and everyone seemed to be very pleased with the idea.

"So, Peter," Sirius began, eager for conversation. "Any idea on who you'll take to the ball?"

Peter jumped, causing Sirius to laugh. He was caught completely off guard. "I haven't even had time to think about it! We do have two more months," he said, unsure of himself.

"Yes, yes, but by then all the good ones will be taken," Sirius said as he reached for a second slice of carrot cake.

Delia snorted. "Good ones? I don't quite get the drift."

Sirius grinned, welcoming the chance to get her riled up. "Yes, good ones. You know, decent looking girls. Preferably one with long hair, and even longer legs, if you  know what I mean," Sirius said, winking.

"Sirius," Remus warned, but it was too late. She had already risen to her feet.

"You, you, you egotistical, self-centered wanker! Don't you care about a girl's personality? You don't even give a toad's croak what a girl's like, do you? Just so long as you have fun looking at her!" She poured her goblet of pumpkin juice on Sirius's lap. "Let that wake you up to personality, Sirius!" she said, and she stalked off in a huff.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Sirius burst into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe you, Sirius!" Lily said, trying to keep from laughing herself. "You know how she is!"

"Of course he does!" Peter said between bits of laughter. "Why do you think he said that? You don't think he's really like that, do you?"

"Er … no …" Lily said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Honestly, Sirius, it's not that funny," Remus said as Sirius gasped for more air. "You really got her angry. I'm surprised she didn't' deck you, as well."

"Quidditch practice!" James suddenly yelled. Lily laughed at the randomness of his statement. "I forgot! Sirius, help me round everyone up, and we'll head to the pitch." He jumped up from his seat, and Lily did the same. James looked puzzled. "Er, Lily? Where're you going?"

"With you," she said casually, leading the way. James's jaw dropped. 

"B-but you hate quidditch!"

"No, I hate flying. And besides, I could use a little company," she said, smirking. James briefly thought back to that night, nearly two months ago, when he had uttered those same words. How long ago it seemed! Yet she had kissed him, and her taste still lingered on his lips. He smiled unconsciously, and they walked out to the quidditch pitch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Excellent practice, everyone! Jones, work on coming out of that dive some more, you're this close to having it!" James said, indicating a very small space between his thumb and forefinger. "See you all next week!"

Everyone headed for the changing room. James felt that practice had been a huge success. The two new chasers, Michael Cauthon and Daphne Moorman, were superb, and caught on to the team style quick enough. Sirius and Ian Dashwood were the beaters, and they beat like their lives depended on it. Henry Jones was their light and speedy seeker, and Vivian Grey was the ever-efficient keeper. Their team was stacked in their favor this year, and everyone knew it.

After he changed, James flew up into the stands to meet Lily. Her cheeks were flushed form the cold. He hovered in the air next to her. "Care for a ride down?" he offered.

"I don't know, James …' Lily began uneasily.

"Come on, you can sit in front of me. I won't let you go," he told her, looking her pointedly in the eyes.

"Okay," she agreed, rising to her feet. "But only if you promise not to let me fall."

James took Lily's hand and helped her on the front of his broom. He put an arm firmly around her waist, but she was still a bit tense. She looked down and yelped, losing her balance. She was shaking, and her breaths were becoming uneven. James's grip was firm, however, and he steadied her. "Relax, Lily. Don't look down. Close your eyes, and breathe slowly." He talked to her a while more, and she calmed down considerably, leaning into his chest.

James's hold on Lily's waist did not relax until his feet touched the ground. Lily made to get up, but James stopped her. "Wait. Let's stay here," he said. "What happened?"

Lily's voice was shaky, and she turned slightly to face him. "I don't know, I … I looked down, and we were so high  ... I got that feeling, that … that falling sensation, and I sort of froze, I guess. I'm sorry," she finished, embarrassed.

James sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't have dropped you-" he started, but Lily cut him off.

"James, forget it. Let's just go inside."

He silently agreed, and they began walking to the castle. Somewhere along the way, James took Lily's hand. Lily would remember this simple gesture for years to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Review!


End file.
